Tokyo Zoo Crew
by Mew Satou
Summary: Ichigo Momomiya is a wild cat at a very popular zoo who, one day, becomes a human girl. Can she team up with the other mews and save Mew Mew Zoo? KishxIchigo, PurinxTart, RetasuxRyou, ZakuroxMinto
1. Introducing Neko Ichigo Nya!

_**CHAPTER 1-----TOKYO ZOO CREW**_

**Satou:** -le gasp- My next story? SO SOON?

**Kish:** Darn...

**Satou: **-smacks Kish and glares- SHUT UP! I decide to do a special KishxIchigo fiction and you get all pouty!

**Kish:** But why are Tart and Purin here too?

**Satou:** .....

_**INTRO---TOKYO ZOO CREW**_

The Mew Mew Zoo was one of Tokyo's most popular places. The Zoo had no cages but, in stead, it was like a Safari. Visitors came and walked through the enviroments created to suit each animal with a tour guide, though the most trust worthy visitors were allowed to wander alone. It was a new type of Zoo and there weren't many other Zoos like it. Everyone loved the place and prayed that this new zoo type would someday spread around the world...

But a year after the zoo opened a little boy was attacked and killed by one of the felines. Everyone was shocked but continued to the visit. A protest started against the zoo one day and it was decided that if there were 10 attacks then the zoo would shut down. The people who loved the zoo hated this idea but, since it was the only way to keep the zoo open, decided it was for the best.

So where does Tokyo Mew Mew fit into all of this? Ichigo was one of the very few Japanese Wild Cats in zoos and she was part of a project focusing on rebuilding the Japanese Wild Cat population. She loved this type of Zoo, since in the past she'd been cooped up in a cage. Like most of the animals there, though, she envied the human kind. To be able to walk on 2 legs and do all those wonderful human things... She wanted to be human so badly!

Have you ever heard the stories? If you wish very hard, they say your dreams will come true. If anyone wanted that to be a true fact it was Ichigo. She had tried everything. She wished on stars, searched for four-leaf clovers, tried to steal lucky rabbit feet... She was a 100 wish fanatic. Little did she know that her dream to become human would someday come true...

_**-------------------------------------------------- CHAPTER 1**_

"Nyaaaa... Good morning nya..." Yawned a small, black kitten. Her bright eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head lazily from her paws, blinking a few times to clear the sleepy dust from her eyes and stretching before releasing another small yawn and shaking sleep off her. The sun's radiant rays were cutting passed the trees of the zoo's jungle and Ichigo batted playfully at purple sun dots that were now floating around in front of her. What a morning... If there was anything that Ichigo loved to bits and pieces, besides the idea of becoming human, it was the sunrise. The symbol of a new hope. Another day to try and get her wish granted.

The japanese wild cat jumped swiftly from the branch she'd been sleeping on and slowly climbed down the tree trunk of her favorite tree and landed softly on the ground. Her ears perked towards a bush as she heard the sound of human foot steps and the young kitten rushed a side just in time to avoid being stepped on by a young male human. The first thought that struck her when she looked up at him was that he wasn't a zoo keeper. His green hair was in two pigtaily-things hanging over his large pale ears and tied with white strips of cloth. He was wearing a bizzare outfit that Ichigo only knew not to be a Zoo Keeper's uniform or the kind of clothes most visitors wore.

He turned to face her, perhaps having felt her pink neko gaze fixed on the back of his head and the look in his golden eyes instantly made Ichigo backed into the shadows and try to hide. He'd caught her glance, though, and reached out to pick her up. Ichigo hissed and he hissed back, shutting her up instantly. He then held her inches from his face and licked his lips. Ichigo began to whimper. Was he planning to eat her?!

"You' re a kawaii koneko." He said with a more friendly smile "Too bad you aren't human, otherwise I'd ask you on a date."

He was probbly teasing her, but Ichigo took this a bit too far and blushed a strawberry red. "Nya nya nyu (What's your name)?"

"Hmmm?" The boy looked very surprised by this and laughed at her, making Ichigo burn a brighter red then before "I'm Kish. I like your eyes. They're the same color as strawberries... Mind if I call you that? Ichigo?"

Before we go any further let me quickly explain Ichigo never referred to herself as "Ichigo" before now. She'd gotten this comment from all the visitors and _they_ named her Ichigo. She called herself "Me", "Myself" and "I". But she really liked this boy, Kish, and decided from that moment on her name was Ichigo.

"Kish! Would you stop chatting with the wildlife?" Asked another boy's voice as a shorter boy with brown hair in pigtails walked onto the scene. Ichigo hissed at him for sounding so rude to Kish and swiped at him with her paw, but she was too far away to hurt him. "That's an ugly cat. Are you going to skin it?" The brown haired boy asked Kish when he noticed Ichigo.

"No, Tart. When this project ends I plan to track down this kitten and take her home."

"Oooook then... Pie wants me to tell you it's time to go. The Zoo Keepers are coming."

Kish gasped in shock and looked at Ichigo. He knew he could never track her down again unless he marked her as his somehow.

"A-ha! I know."

"Kish? What are you doing?"

Kish reached into his suddenly-there pockets and took out a golden bell on a red string.

"Kish! Don't!" Protested Tart "That's mom's!!!"

"Shut up. She'll be worth it, you'll see." Kish replied when he finished tying the bell around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo looked up at him and smiled a kitty smile.

"Nya meow nyu, nyish (Thank you very much, Kish)!" She mewed happily. Her heart was racing as he slowly put her down and she giggled in a cat's delight while he walked away. Her black fur let off a bright glow and when he was out of sight, Ichigo collasped on the ground and giggled insanely while rolling around.

"I'm in love... I'm in love... I'm in loooooove!" She nyaed happily. It took her momment to realize that she was glowing a VERY bright pink now and she sat up to stare at her paws. "Nyani? What's happening to me nya?" She murmered, before clapping her paws over her mouth... Those words had been in pure english! Not cat speech but ENGLISH!

"What's going on? Ah!" Ichigo yelped in surprise. A bright flash erupted from her bell and the trees swayed as power pushed out of Ichigo's new bell like waves. What was going on now?

"What's happening to meeeee?" Ichigo whined as she felt herself getting bigger and bigger... Her paws morphed into pale human hands, her fur vanished and left human skin and she realized she had a human's short brown hair and was wearing, thank goodness, clothes. She blinked, finding that she was dressed in a purple long sleeved shirt and sandy brown skirt and looked herself over in approval.

"Ohmigosh. I'm human." She said in pure delight when the transformation was over.

"Close, but no cigar. You are kind of human, but it reality you're a Mew Mew." Said a voice. Ichigo blinked and looked in front of her. A grey kitty? That cat also started to glow and turned into a blone human male with a nice tan. Ichigo squealed in glee.

"You too?! COOL!"

"No, not cool. My name's Ryou Shirogane."

"You get a last name? No fair... May I have one?"

"Ok... Uh... Momomiya."

"I like that."

"Good. Anyways, you're a Mew Mew."

Ichigo nodded happily and then froze. "But I wanna be human..."

"You're a Mew Mew. A Mew Mew is an animal that becomes human thanks to a cursed item like your bell."

Ichigo attempted to clean herself like a cat, licking her hand and scrubbing her face. Ryou looked disguisted and she stopped. "And...?"

"Well, you've got to do what your heart wanted when the item was activated."

"Great. What do I wanna do?"

"Judging by how you looked after that guy left you want to date him, correct?" Ichigo nodded rapidly.

"Great. Good luck. OH... And, one more thing."

"Nyani?"

"Once you get what you want you'll turn into a cat again."

There was a long pause. Very long pause.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Yup. Have fun!"

"Wait no! This isn't fair!"

"That's your problem." Ryou replied as Ichigo grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ichigo screamed.

"Oh, one last thing. You can transform into a hybrid, Mew Ichigo."

"What's the point of that nya?"

Ryou stared at her and then sighed. "You'll see... Someday. But not now. Anyways, Ja ne." And with that, Ryou turned into a cat and ran off. Ichigo was left standing there, stunned and confused. So... What was she supposed to do now that she was a human? This was so confusing...

_**Authoress Notes**_

**Satou:** Bad news for all you that care... I'm gonna be gone for a week!

**Kish:** And?

**Satou:** I can't update for a week.

**Kish:** ... What's the bad news, then?

**Satou:** -smacks Kish- MEANY!

**Kish:** Gwack! x.X;

**Satou:** Anyways! Please stay tuned! I hope you guys enjoy this fiction, nya! It supports KishxIchigo, RetasuxRyou and TartxPurin Minto gets NO ONE!

**Minto:** -sobs quietly-

**Satou: **But you do appear.

**Minto:** -glare- I'm alone!

**Satou:** Uh... ; Yay?

**Minto: **Not yay.

**Masha:** You have Masha! nn

**Retasu:** Masha, you should run now...

**Satou:** Hehehe... So umm... Perhaps I could get 5 reviews? o Please enjoy reading Tokyo Zoo Crew Nya!


	2. More Mews? My Love Life Sucks Nya

**_Chapter 2_**

**Satou: **Wow oo; Look at all the pretty reviews... And I've only done one chapter! o.0;

**Kish: **People pity you.

**Satou:** ; Thanks. Well.. Enjoy?

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"Ugg! Ryou is such a jerk!" Ichigo had through the jungle. The looked a lot prettier and less scary from this height. Ichigo sighed, completely forgetting Ryou, and leaned against a tree trunk. So... She was stuck as a human? Until she got Kish to date her. Then she'd turn back into a cat. That sucked. Kish would only date her if she was human and if he did she'd become a cat!

"WHY CAN'T FATE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE NYA?!" Ichigo shrieked. A couple birds scattered from the tree tops and Ichigo sighed heavily. "Why? This is so cruel... It's wrong..."

"What's wrong?" Asked a voice from above Ichigo. Ichigo looked up and noticed Kish. That was kind of sudden... And only the second paragraph of the 2nd chapter! Too fast for Ichigo's comfort. Something was up...

"N-Nothing!" Ichigo stuttered, her face turning cherry red. _Nice going, Ichigo! He's right here and you haven't decided what to do! Arrrg!_ Ichigo's thoughts were just as scrambled as the words she started saying.

"Uh... Um... Thank you for the bell. Ah, what... Never mind. Maybe... Uh... Um..."

_Calm down, Ichigo! Just stay calm and don't let the secret out!_

"Nothing's wrong at all. I just got lost, that's all... Why are you here?" She asked quickly.

"I could ask you the same, the park doesn't open yet." Kish replied, folding his arms over his chest and staring hard at her. Something about this girl was so familiar...

"And if it hasn't opened then you shouldn't be here!" Ichigo said firmly. _That's right, Ichigo. Keep him from falling in love with you until you figure out what to do._

"I work here."

"DO NOT!"

"How would you know?"

"YOU NEVER FED ME IN THE MORNING!!! Uck... Ah..." Ichigo turned a couple shades more red and stared at her feet "Sorry 'bout that..."

"Never fed you? What's that supposed to mean?" Kish asked. He seemed to be teasing her as he walked closer. He liked her attitude. It was cute. She was cute. Like a cat.

"Stay back! I've got claws, uh, wait, I've got a purse full of rocks!"

"No you don't, Koneko-chan."

"D-Don't call me that!" Ichigo screamed, turning very red. _He gave me a cute nickname! Squeee! _She thought excitedly, before realizing that was bad in this situation. _Oh crap! A NICKNAME? He likes me! Yay! Uck... Wait... Arrrg!_

"STAY AWAY!" Ichigo screamed as Kish grabbed her chin and held her still. _He's going to kiss me...? Should I be happy or scared?_

There was a loud cracking sound, the sound of a twig snapping under someone's weight, and Kish let her go and moved swiftly in front of her in a protective manner. Ichigo's eyes widened and her cat ears appeared. She yelped and covered her head, but they were gone before she could try and hide them.

"What's going on, Kish?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Lucky guess, I guess... Ah!" Something shot out of the trees and sliced the tree behind Ichigo in two. Ichigo yelped in terror, trying to get out of the way and ending up hugging Kish from behind. "What's going on?!"

"Tart! Is that you?!" Kish yelled angrily. Ichigo trembled uncontrollably as a large plant with razor sharp leaves pushed the trees apart. It had been one of its leaves that had sliced the tree behind her.

"Yeah! So?!"

"Stop it!"

"Why?!"

"There's a human here!"

Tart gasped in surprise and made himself known, peering over his plant monster and at Ichigo.

"Actually, Ryou says I'm a Mew..." Ichigo said quietly, but lucky for her Kish didn't here.

"How do you know she's not a Mew Mew?" Tart snapped "They've been wandering around and screwing up our plans!"

"Are there any Mews like her?"

"Yes! All the Mews are ugly old hags!" Protested Tart. Ichigo and Kish both twitched with anger at the same time.

"I WOULDN'T BE CALLING ME OLD, YOU RUNT!" Ichigo yelled at Tart. Tart glared at her and twitched with his own anger.

"HAG!"

"MIDGET!"

"HAG!"

"RUNT!"

"HAG!"

"RUNT!"

"STOP IT!" Kish yelled angrily. "Tart, go to your room! And you!" He turned to Ichigo and she winced in fear.

"Don't get involved with idiots like him! They aren't worth your time, Honey."

_H-HONEY?! YUM! What a second... Honey? My dad called mom Honey..._

Ichigo felt like her heart would stop.

_He's acting like we're already married!_

"H-Hai (yes)." Ichigo replied softly, hanging her head and nodding shyly. Tart didn't leave though. He merely looked around frantically. "Kish? They're here." He whispered. Kish frooze and pushed Icigo behind him, once again acting very perverted... I mean protective. Yeah...

"Stop right there Kish!" A girl's voice called as a figure landed on a tree branch, the branch of a whole, safe tree. The figure had bright blue hair and blue eyes, wearing an old light blue outfit. She also had blue bird wings and a feathery tall. Ichigo opened her mouth in awe. She even had a pretty bow and arrow!

"We're not going to let you and Tar-Tar destroy our lovely home!" Cried another voice, this one less serious and more childish, as a short figure fell from the sky and tackled poor Tart. Tart fell off his plant monster and screamed in anger.

"LET ME GO!"

"Never Na No Da!" The blonde, yellow monkey girl squealed in delight "Mew Purin won't let her friend go no da!" The girl, Mew Purin, said happily.

"Purin, don't flirt with the enemy." The blue figure said miserably "Try to be more serious. even Retasu works harder then you and she cares about everything she sees!"

As if on que, a tall girl with long green hair, a green outfit and white ribbons coming from her head landed next to the blue girl.

"Actually, Mint, I think it's cute..." The green girl, Retasu, said quietly. The blue haired girl, Mint, sighed. Then she looked up in delight. "And now for the most lovely of us all... The fabulous MEW ZAKURO!"

Mew Zakuro had long purple hair, a purple outfit and the ears and tail of a gray wolf. She showed no signs of emotion but merely glared at Kish. Kish gulped and backed into the tree Tart had destroy, Ichigo right behind him.

"Uh... Tart?"

"Yeah?!" Tart called, still trying to get Purin to leave him be.

"Do something."

"I CAN'T!"

"Tar-Tar! Tar-Tar!" Purin squealed happily. Tart finally got her to let go by tickling her and flew back onto his plant monster.

"Kirema Plant! GO!"

"Gwooooooah!" Moaned the plant as it leapt forward. Ichigo stared. What was going on? She was the only Mew...

"First to save the nice young lady! Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Retasu cried out. A stream of water came from no where and pushed Kish aside, but he grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged her with her.

"Kya!" Ichigo screamed, holding Kish's hand tightly. She was about to scream again but realized a new set of words was popping into her head.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis nya!" She yelled. Almost instantly she began to glow and, out of shock, Kish let her hand go.

"Kyaaa! KISH!" Ichigo screamed at the top of her lungs while glowing. The glow slowly faded away to leave Ichigo as the Pink Kitty Mew Ichigo.

"Whoa. Another Mew?" Mint said quietly in awe. Zakuro stared in surprise as well but there wasn't much time to sit and stare. Tart's Kirema Plant shot a razor leaf at them and it sliced the feathers on Mint's tail. Mint shreiked and raised a hand into the air, glaring at the plant.

"Ribbon Minto Echo!" She screamed. A flash of violet power shot from the bow and arrow set and knocked the plant over, but didn't destroy it as Minto thought it would.

"My attack isn't working!" Mint complained. The plant sent another leaf at Mint but Zakuro picked Mint up and got out of the way quickly.

"Onee-sama!" Mint said happily, hugging Zakuro. Purin glared at Tart and two rings appeared in her hands.

"That was mean, Tar-Tar na no da!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Tart screamed, but Purin wasn't listening.

"Ribbon... Pudding Ring! INFERNO!" Purin yelled. The plant was caught in a tube of orange jelly. All the Mews turned to Ichigo, who was desperately trying to get Retasu to stop attacking him.

"Help out already!" Mint spat angrily, but Ichigo wasn't listening.

"Mint-onee-chan! The pudding ring won't last forever na no da!" Purin yelled. Mint nodded and pointed her arrow at the plant once again.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" This time Mint's attack completely destroyed the Kirema Plant and Tart teleported away, right after he stuck his tongue out at Purin. She smiled and waved in return.

"Kish! Kish! You ok?!" Ichigo asked loudly, shaking Kish back and forth after Retasu stopped attacking.

"I'm SO sorry! I didn't know he was your boyfriend!" Retasu yelled in panic, rushing towards Ichigo "I'm so sorry!"

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Ichigo said quickly "If he was I'd be a cat right now! Waaaaaah!" Ichigo started crying for some reason. Kish was knocked out and Retasu seemed to completely understand her pain over Kish and the boyfriend thing.

"It's ok. You're a Mew too and so am I... I understand. I can't date he guy I like because of this ether..." Retasu said softly when Ichigo's sobs grew a bit fainter.

"It's not fair! All I wanted was to be his girlfriend!!!"

"The girlfriend of your enemy?" Mint snapped. She'd been standing behind Ichigo the whole time "My my. This is interesting."

"Don't be so mean, Mint-onee-chan na no da!" Purin snapped "She doesn't know the facts! Don't confuse her yet na no da!"

"What nya?"

"Too late." Mint said in a sing-song voice "We'll have to take her back to Keichiiro."

"Eh?"

"Don't worry... Oh, what's your name?" Retasu asked cheerfully. Ichigo froze.

"This is sad. She doesn't even know her own name." Mint said miserably.

"Awww! That's sad na no da! What should we call her no da?" Every faced Purin, who was acting like Ichigo was a new pet.

"How about Max na no da?!"

"This is a girl." Zakuro said coldly. Purin sighed.

"Darn... Heicha? Wait, that's my sister's name... Na no daa..."

"Uh... Kish called me Koneko..."

"Koneko? Nah. It'll give away the fact you're part cat... What else did he call you?" Mint said thoughtfully.

"Honey?"

"HECK NO!" Mint screamed.

"Ok then... Ichigo?"

"That'll do. Welcome to the team, Ichigo."

"What team?"

"We'll explain later! Leave your future to us!"

"EH?!?"

_**Authoress Notes**_

**Satou:** -sigh- Sorry, I need to write more o.0; I'll try to make the next chapters more "full"


	3. The Kirema Plot Is Told Nya!

_**Chapter 3**_

**Satou: **Well, Kish, we've made it to Chapter 3!

**Kish: **So?

**Satou:** Smile!

**Kish:** No.

**Satou:** ;; Why not?

_**Chapter 3-----**_

"Welcome, Ichigo, to Cafe Mew Mew." Minto said firmly 15 minutes later. The 5 girls were happily standing in front of a large, pink building with a very girly feel to it. Ichigo's eyes widened with delight but she had no time to stand and stare in awe. Almost instantly she found herself being dragged through the bright pink doors by Purin and Retasu with Minto and Zakuro leading the way.

"Wait a sec... Why are we here nya?" Ichigo asked sheepishly when she took a good look around. The cafe's inside was pink too and there were heart shaped tables with heart-design chairs everywhere.

"This is where you'll be working as of today." Said a calm man's voice. IChigo turned around to see a tall man with lnog brown hair and brown eyes. He was very handsome and had a kind, gentle expression.

"I am Akasake Keichiiro, but a lovely young lady like yourself can call me Keichiiro." The man's introduction only made Ichigo's eyes widened and heart go "doki doki". He was sucha gentleman!

"My name is..." Ichigo started, but Purin cut her off.

"This is Honey!!"

"PURIN!" Minto yelled, turning bright red "She's NOT Honey!"

"Oops. My bad. This is Koneko!" Purin cried out in glee. Minto twitched and started chasing Purin around the Cafe. "Can't catch me na no da!" Purin teased happily.

"This is Ichigo-san." Retasu said softly as she pointed cheerfully to Ichigo "She's a Mew too."

"Hold up. 'Too'? You mean you're all Mews too?" Ichigo demanded. The chase stopped and Zakuro sighed.

"Like you, Ichigo, we're Mews. Minto is a bird, Retasu a whale, Purin a monkey and I am a gray wolf."

"And you're the world's most beautiful gray wolf too!" Minto cried out happily, hugging Zakuro around the waist. Zakuro showed no emotion towards this. "We've all been summoned together by Keichiiro and Ryou to help save the Zoo."

"Save the Zoo?" Ichigo repeated in confusion. Retasu sighed sadly. "Yes. The Kirema family are our rivals. Long ago they lived here but the lands were cursed with earthquakes and tornadoes almost daily. They moved where they evovled into their own seperate species so they could survive in their new world. But when they came back, humans had taken over the land and turned it into this lovely wildlife park." Retasu explained sadly.

"So they decided they'd try and ask for it back." Minto began calmly "But no one believed that this was their land. The people got angry and met a man named Deep Blue."

"Deep Blue was an evil wizard or a man. He took their freedom in exchange for the ability to create Kirema Animas and use new powers they never had before." Zakuro finished. Minto hugged her tightly and queitly thanked her for helping explain.

"But I still don't get it! Why are we in danger?!" Ichigo demanded angrily. This was too confusing!

"Kirema Animas are animals infected with an alien virus called a Kirema." Keichiiro explained "They mutant and fall under the control of anyone who is legaly a member of the Kirema Family. Recently, an animal killed a young child here. That animal was a kriema anima."

"But, much to our surprise, the original cursed Kirema family members had a change of heart." Added Minto firmly "And they decided to befriend the animals in the Zoo and have them help. So they created five cursed items: A jeweled dog collar, a candy drop, a pair of glasses, a ribbon and a bell."

Ichigo looked at the bell around her neck and then back up. "I have the bell." She said firmly "What about you?"

Minto turned around so Ichigo could see the back of her head and the back of her school uniform. Tying one of Minto's hair buns up was a scarlet ribbon. "I have the ribbon." She explained "I got it from a kid who was allowed to hold me one day in bird form. Then a kid plucked my feathers and I wished I got get them back. Next thing I knew, I'd turned into a human girl. All the visitors were scared away and I fled into the forest where I met Keichiiro."

Retasu was next to show off her item. She took her glasses off and handed them carefully to Ichigo. She, too, was in a school uniform now.

"These are my glasses." She explained "Ryou was the guy who played with me when I was a whale. But one day my eye sight got bad and I couldn't see my fish. So Ryou got me these glasses and I was wishing I could see without them because I looked goofy in them... I turned into a human and Ryou saved me from drowning. I can't see without them, though... And now everyone's worried 'cause my whale self is an endangered species..."

Ichigo nodded, noticing that Retasu seemed troubled by this. Then she turned to Purin.

"This is my candy drop!" Purin said in delight "This boy with pigtails used to watch my shows and one day he threw it at me no da. He's so sweet no na! I was wishing I could return it but he was gone before I could give it back in my new human form na no daaaa..."

Zakuro was last. She lifted her long, raven black hair up so Ichigo could see the jeweled dog collar around her neck. "My caretaker, Pie, gave me this." She said simply "And I was wishing to be left alone. Now I'm a model..."

Ichigo nodded and then blinked a couple times "So... Why are we in danger again?"

"The Kirema family gave these items to their children; Kish, Pie and Tart. But when Deep Blue discovered that they were trying to befriend the animals in stead of kill them he killed the parents of the three boys. The boys, who at the time were regular humans, became the mutant big-earred things you saw eariler. They were outcasts and begged Deep Blue to release them from their parents' curse. But Deep Blue refused and told them the only way that would happen was if they captured the Zoo property." Zakuro explained quickly.

"How are they going to do that legally nya?" Ichigo asked.

"They plan to make Animals attack vistors until the park loses all its money and sells the land to them." Said a new voice. Ichigo turned around and saw Ryou.

"Hello again nya."

"Hello."

"Why are you here nya?"

"I own this palce."

"Cool nya."

"Sure, whatever." Ryou said boredly "Listen girls. This might be a bad time but there are reports of extra large elephants right now."

Zakuro and Minto nodded, turning around and running off. Ichigo watched them go. "Do I follow?"

"Don't worry, Ichigo-san." Retasu said in her happy, gentle voice "They'll be fine. We must open Cafe."

"What the heck nya?"

"IT's time for Cafe Mew Mew to open na no da!" Purin cheered, bouncing over to Ichigo. She was now in a cute, frilly yellow waitress outfit. The minute Ichigo turned around Retasu was in a green one holding a red one out to Ichigo. Ichigo took the uniform and blinked.

"Nya?"

"Go change your clothes na no da!"

"Change my... clothes?"

"Oh, that's right. This is first time, isn't it Ichigo onee-chan na no da? RYOU!!!"

Retasu blushed and grabbed Purin's mouth "Nothing Shirogane-san!" She called "I'll help you, Ichigo-san."

"Why not Ryou na no da?"

Retasu sighed and pointed to the open/closed sign. "Flip that, Purin, and start seating customers."

"Right away na no da! Rodger that!" Purin cried, running off to flip the sign.

It took 5 minutes to get Ichigo changed. Retasu had made sure Ichigo was properly clothed and gone over some rules, such as not to flip your skirt or anything that attracted perverts. Ichigo, not having the rules written on her arm, quickly got to work and was a natural Waitress in now time. Everything was going perfect... Until he came.

"Konnichiwa! Welcoem to Cafe Mew Mew!" Ichigo said in delight as she greeted her first ever green haired customer.

"Private Table for 3, ok cutey?"

"Cutey? Moi?" Ichigo repeated happily, finally deciding to get a look at her customer. Ichigo froze and started to blush "K-Kishu!" She yelped in surprise. Kish stared at her and then smiled.

"Oh. You're the girl from the Zoo."

"Kish, is this that old hag?" Asked Tart, who was standing behind his older brother. Ichigo twitched and glared at Tart.

"Runt." She hissed.

"Hag." Tart replied, sticking his tounge out and laughing. Pie, on the other hand, was not amused.

"Please get us a seat." He demanded angrily. Ichigo's eyes grew wide and she nodded slowly, turning around and leading them to their seat. Kish was following very close while the other hung back a bit.

"So, Koneko-chan..." Kish whispered to her. Ichigo started turning bright red when she heard this and felt a burning on the top of her head "Are you cosplaying as a kitten?"

Ichigo paused and looked over at Retasu, who was staring rather oddly at her. Retasu then started pointing at her own head and at Ichigo. Ichigo stared and mouthed "What the heck?" And then she felt someone stroking her tail...

Wait. She wasn't supposed to have a tail right now.

"Wow, it's warm." Kish commented as he stroked Ichigo's tail. Ichigo gasped and turned around, trying to hide her tail.

"Oh. Wow. I guess the little monkey put that there nya. Uh, here's your seat." Ichigo said qucikly as she showed Kish a quiet, empty section of the Cafe "I'll be back to get your order soon."

"Ok then, Honey." Kish called after her.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Ichigo demanded angrily after dragging Ryou into the employee section of the Cafe.

"Hmmm... This isn't good."

"I CAN SEE THAT!" Ichigo yelled angrily "MY CAT EARS AND TAIL ARE SHOWING!"

"It must mean that your wish is almost coming true." Ryou explained. Ichigo froze and started blushing.

"WHEEE! You mean, he likes meee?! YAY!"

"Not yay. If this advances, you'll turn into a cat again." Ryou explained sadly "So you need to find a way to get Kish to not like you."

Ichigo frowned and nodded. Just as this happened, Minto walked into the employee lounge.

"Oh, Ichigo-chan? What's with your ears and tail?"

"Kisshu-kun is starting to like me."

"Really? That's great."

"No, not great. I'm turning back intoa cat nyaaa!"

Minto blinked and then sighed. "Now, I'm doing this because you're a member of the team." She said firmly "I'll go take his order and try to get his mind off you. You just stay here until he leaves."

Ichigo nodded sadly "Ok..."

"Good girl. Be right back." Minto called as she walked out to Kish's table. Ichigo stood there, her eyes beginning to water. Why did this have to happen? WHY?! It just wasn't fair anymore...

---

**Satou: **YAY! Short xx;

**Kish: **Whatever.

**Satou:** You're not very supportive nya.


	4. Minto and Kish? THIS ISN'T FAIR NYAA!

**Satou:** -sigh- This is such a hard fic to write xX; I wasn't expecting to go passed Chapter 1.

**Kish:** You were going to delete it? o.0;;

**Satou:** -nod- But whatever, I've got it all figured out now nya!

**Kish: **And you didn't before? oo;

**Satou: **No, not really ;;;

_**Chapter 4**_

Ichigo sat sadly in the back of the Cafe, her cat ears refusing to go away, even though Kish had already left the Cafe. Minto and Retasu both seemed very depressed and worried over this. Perhaps Kish really did love Ichigo? So why couldn't they be happy for her?

"Maybe it'd be better if Kish got a girlfriend until we found a cure for Ichigo-san." Retasu said in a soft, thoughtful voice. Minto turned to Retasu and then shoved her a bit. "Then you go be his girlfriend." She snapped.

"Oh, but Minto-san! I couldn't do that!" Retasu said quickly, shaking her head "You know how I am around boys. Besides, I'm not a good actress."

Minto turned and pointed at Zakuro.

"Too old." Retasu replied sadly. Minto pointed at Purin.

"Too young." She then pointed desperately at Ichigo.

"Destroys the point.."

Minto gulped and then sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll do it. But on one condition! I want to start off by OKing this with Ichigo and then I want Ichigo to work my shift so I can go on dates with him."

"Sounds good." Retasu said cheerfully "Let's go talk to her."

Now, if Minto and Retasu were hoping this would cheer Ichigo up they were wrong because when they explained the plan Ichigo started sobbing.

"But I wanna date hiiiiim!" She whined sadly "This isn't fair!"

"Ichigo, get a grip! This will give you enough time to return to normal. Maybe I can figure out how to undo the curse by talking to Kish." Minto snapped angrily. Ichigo wiped a couple tears out of her eyes and nodded. "O-Ok..."

"That's a good girl. Now..."

While Minto and Retasu were planning a way to distract Kish's heart from Ichigo, Kish was sorta busy, if you call daydreaming "busy". Tart and Pie were struggling to plan a new attack and didn't really care that Kish was hovering in space, staring at the stars.

"That girl was real pretty..." He said to himself in a some what cheerful way "But why I can't I get her off my mind? She's such a naughty kitten to make me think about her so much."

Kish paused, wondering for a second why he had called her "Kitten". Maybe it was because she'd been cosplaying a cat. But he could swear he'd seen that girl's eyes before... They were such a lovely shade of pink, like strawberries.

"Hey! Kisshu!" Tart called loudly. Kish sat up and turned around as Tart floated over to him.

"We've made plans. Me and Pie are going to go out today, alright? In the meantime, why don't you go back to that nice Cafe we were just at yesterday?"

"Oh? Sure." Kish replied, eager to get a couple words out of the girl who'd stolen his heart. Yet, part of Kish didn't love that waitress. Part of him loved the girl he'd met before the last Mew attack and part of him loved the little cat he'd met a couple days before...

Kish was sure he was losing his mind.

"Maybe some tea will clear my thoughts a bit..." He said with a sad sigh as he got up and teleported away.

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew..." Retasu stared blankly at Kish as he entered the Cafe. She'd been about to take the order of table 3 when she noticed him. Almost instantly she turned around and hurried to the kitchen, where Minto was waiting to be called into action.

"He's here. Hurry." Retasu hissed. Minto nodded and walked out of the back kitchen and towards Kish, who was looking for Ichigo.

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew, sir. Can I help you?" She asked politely when she reached Kish. Kish's golden eyes continued to scan the cafe for Ichigo, who was unable to work again that day because of her cat ears.

"Yeah. I was looking for a waitress with cat ears."

Minto gulped. What was she supposed to say?

"I'm sorry, sir. She was fired yesterday for... Uh... Trying to kill a customer who didn't pay his check."

"Oh? Really?" Kish asked, seeming rather delighted. Retasu yelped from the back and poked her head out of the kitchen. She was pulling at her cheeks and pointing behind her. Ichigo's cat tail, which ahd once been gone, was back and she now had whiskers. Kish obviously found Ichigo's tomboy spirit attractive.

**_Darnit._** Minto thought angrily once she figured out Kish liked tomboys. _Now what?_

"So she went to work as a clothes designer, she's always wanted a mellow job like that."

Retasu gave the thumbs up sign. Ichigo's whiskers were gone now. Kish sighed heavily and Minto sighed in relief.

"You were here yesterday, weren't you?" Minto asked cheerfully "My name's Aizawa Minto."

"I'm Kish." Kish replied, sounding a tad bit depressed. Minto would've moaned but she didn't want Kish to know she hated him sad. He still liked Ichigo, did he?

"Well... Why are you here?" Minto asked quickly. Kish's eyes widened. He was a bit taken back by her harp question.

"Just a bit... Stressed?" Kish said slowly. He didn't really know how he felt anymore.

"Well... Come on then." Minto replied sharply "You could probably use some tea."

"Uh. Sure?" Kish replied. He seriously just wanted to find that waitress he'd seen before but this girl, Minto, was pretty nice. Minto's eyes wandered over to Retasu, who was practically jumping fo joy now that Ichigo's cat ears were slowly shrinking back into her head.

"Here you are." Minto stopped at a table in one of the calmest parts of the Cafe, very close to the kitchen, and pulled a seat out for Kish.

"You seem to be lost in thought so I hope you don't mind being away from the crowd. This is usually where I have tea everyday at three." She explained while he sat down and pulled his chair in.

"Uh... Thank you...?" Was all he said in reply. Minto twitched. He was so rude! Getting herself to be his girlfriend would probably barely be worth it...

"If you don't mind me asking, what's got you troubled?" Minto asked calmly.

"Nothing much.... Just three girls..."

Minto wrinkled her nose. THREE GIRLS!? WHAT TYPE OF A GUY WAS HE?! But she forced herself to remain calm and took a deep breath.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And I think they're all the same girl but I can't figure out for sure." Kish replied. He wasn't really thinking about what came out of his mouth.

Oh. That would explain a lot. Minto looked a bit troubled for a second. Kish and Ichigo really would make a sweet couple, since all Kish was able to think about was her but...

"So why are you troubled?" Minto asked carefully "Over three strangers?"

"I don't know. They were so pretty and... cute, I guess."

"Then forget them and start over." Minto said quickly as she turned around "If you two were really ment to be she'll appear again. I'm sure she will." You just won't see her until this mess is over.

Kish paused and didn't say anything. Minto turned and started walking away but Kish grabbed the ribbon on the back of her dress. Minto froze, feeling blush climb up her back slowly.

"Wait... About what you said..."

"I don't give advice." Minto said firmly "I just serve people. It's my job."

"Fine then." Kish murmured, letting her go. Minto spun around and forced herself to smile. What she'd do to just smack this depressed jerk... Smack him so hard he bled and---Ahem. Moving on.

Minto walked back into the kitchen where she was tackled by a very upset Ichigo.

"How dare youuuu!" Ichigo sobbed "My cat ears are gone!"

"So? That's what you wanted." Minto replied as Zakuro carefully pulled Ichigo off Minto.

"HE LIIIKES YOUUUU!!!!" Ichigo sobbed loudly. Minto stared and then moaned.

"Not for long, he won't." She snapped angrily "You just wait. I'll find out how you can date Kish and be human at the same time..."

"I'm happy to announce you won't need to date Kish anymore!" Retasu cried in delight as she ran over to them, followed closely by Ryou.

"Hmm?" Minto looked up at Ryou.

"Ryou told me how he is human forever when he used to be a cat!"

"Not forever. I can turn into a cat for 10 minutes..."

"Still!!!"

"Well... How then?" Ichigo asked, wiping away tears.

"Simple. I took off my cursed item. I can't become a super hero anymore but I can be human."

Purin pictured Ryou, the super hero, in tights and fainted. Everyone watched her fall to the ground and blinked. "What the....?"

"But... Why were you talking to Ryou in the first place?" Minto asked Retasu.

Retasu looked down and turned very red and everyone decided to drop the subject for Retasu's sake.

Ichigo prepared to take off her bell by Minto slapped her hand. "Ichigo! We've got a world to save right now!!!" Minto snapped angrily. Ichigo's eyes began to water and she nodded sadly.

"Oh... Ok..."

"So, if we want Ichigo to be able to have her love life perfect we must find the Mew Aqua quickly."

Everyone nodded, except Ichigo, and started to leave. Ichigo stared. "Am I missing something...?" She asked. The group froze and turned to face her.

"That's right. We never told Ichigo about the Mew Aqua..." Retasu said quietly.

"Mew what?"

"Mew Aqua."

"Ah! Whazzat?" Ichigo asked cheerfully, hoping this 'Mew Aqua' would brighten her day.

"Mew Aqua is a powerful type of very pure water." Retasu explained "And we use it."

"That's no way to explain." Minto butted in "The Mew Aqua is what we've been using lately against the aliens. It gives us the upper hand. There were originally 19 pieces but now there are only 9."

"I collected none of them na no da!!!" Purin cried out happily, suddenly awake again. Everyone watched her bounce around for a minute and then Zakuro continued the explanation.

"The Kirema family has 5 and we have 5. Once they're all gone, the person with the most will have more power overall."

"Ah... So it's like a game." Ichigo said softly.

"GAME NA NO DA!"

"It is NOT a game!" Minto snapped "This is the future of the Earth we're talking about here, Ichigo! If we've got more in the end then the Kirema Family is doomed."

"Got it. So... How do I know if a Mew Aqua ish nearby?"

"You'll feel it and then start glowing a creepy blue color." Retasu explained "It's really easy."

"Okies... Any leads lately?"

"Actually, yes." Ryou said, finally talking a bit "Apparently there's a Christmas Tree..."

"OH MY GOSH IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!" Minto shrieked. everyone stared at her.

"Nani?"

"Oh, that's right, Minto-san. You've been human for over a year now, haven't you? You've got people to give presents too." Retasu said cheerfully "Lucky you."

"Not lucky me! I can't get all the presents I need in time!"

"What's Christmas nya?"

Everyone turned to stare at Ichigo, the idiot neko.

"Christmas is a time when everyone celebrates and gives each other presents." Retasu explained, not wanting to side this fiction onto a certain belief. We're celebrating Christmas for no good reason in this, okies?

"Usually you give presents to the ones you love."

"Like Kisshu-kun! I wanna give me a present!" Ichigo cheered. Then she sighed. "I gots no money..."

"Don't worry about money." Zakuro said calmly "Why don't we all go Christmas shopping after Ryou tells us what's up with the Christmas Tree."

"OK! Minto cheered. She loved shopping with Zakuro.

"Thank you, Zakuro. Anyways, we've detected possible Mew Aqua in the Christmas Tree. So please be sure to check it out."

"Got it nya! Let's go shopping, everyone nyaaaa!" Ichigo cheered happily. She was beyond eager to buy Kish the best present the world had ever seen!

**Satou: **The chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter... Hopefully the upcoming Christmas Special will be a reasonable length o.0;

**Kish:** I WILL NOT DATE MINTO!!!!

**Minto: **What's wrong with me?

(long silence)

**Satou:** ANYWAYS! -finishes taping Kish to the wall so he can't protest- Bwahaha. :3


	5. Chirtsmas Date Part 1! Daisuki, nya

**Satou:** It's the long awaited... CHRISTMAS CHAPTER! Part one! x,X; Enjoy your very-late-Holiday-Gift everyone! ;;

Minto: -waves boredly- I'm here costaring in this stupid story , ; I could hire someone to write better for a dime...

**Satou:** -glare- No one invited you anyways!

**Minto: **Wow... I knew you didn't value your rep. much but calling yourself a nobody Miss. Please-come-Minto-I'll-give-you-tea-and-cookies-for-free... That's pretty stupid.

**Satou:** -glare-

**Chapter 5**

"I can't believe it..." Ichigo said sadly as she pressed her nose against a shop window "Everything pretty costs so much."

"I know na no da..."

"Don't worry about the price, I'll but it." Zakuro said calmly "I don't need all this money I make as a model anyways."

"Thanks, Zakuro-san..." Ichigo said softly as she continued to look around for a gift. After a few minutes her cat ears popped out and she put her hands over her head, blushing.

"Ooooh. Someone's being loved again." Minto teased "Ichigo, I saw a pretty chain a ways back. Let's get that."

"I think you should get something that represents your love for Kisshu-san..." Retasu said quietly.

"Buy a monkey na no da!"

"Why would he want a monkey?" Minto snapped.

"'cause he would na no da!"

"Uuuawaaaaahh..." Ichigo moaned as she held her head and started backing away from her friends. This was too confusing! She wasn't good at shopping.

"Ah! Ichigo-san, behind you!!!" Retasu suddenly yelped. Before Ichigo knew it she'd bumped into someone and was now falling backwards. Not just to the ground but to the ground 15 feet below her. They were on the second floor of the wall and Ichigo had just flipped over the railing.

"NYAAAAA!" Ichigo screamed, expecting to tumble to her death. But the funny thing was she wasn't tumbling to her death. Someone had caught her.

"Eh? Koneko-chan?" Ichigo blinked and looked up, only to find Kisshu had caught her. Her face started burning red and she felt heat gathering where her cat ears were about to appear.

_Just stop thinking about me! Please!!!_ She begged mentally. She wasn't going to be able to hold her ears back forever!!!

"You're the waitress from the Cafe, right? You nearly fell..."

"Uh... Ye-yeah. I'm _really _sorry about that nya."

"Nya? That's cute. You want to have lunch?"

Ichigo stared blankly. Lunch? Had she heard correctly? Was this a date? Well, Ichigo was going to call it a date.

"H-Hai nya! I'd love to nya!" She exclaimed excitedly "Thank you very much!"

"No problem. Come then." And with that said, Kisshu started leading Ichigo off to the food court.

"How cute." Minto commented as she watched them leave "What a bad girl. She totally forgot about us."

"She's probably forgotten that she doesn't have a Christmas present for Kisshu-san..." Retasu said softly.

Minto blinked. Then she grinned and turned to face Retasu. Retasu blushed. Had she said something wrong...?

"Perfect. We'll call Mew Project CS."

"What does that stand for?" Retasu asked quietly.

"Mew Project Candy Store na no da!!!!"

"No. Mew Project Christmas Shopping. While Ichigo's on her date we'll buy her a gift for Kisshu and give it to her so she can give it to him." Minto explained.

"... Good thinking." Zakuro commented while patting Minto lightly on the head. Minto giggled and started blushing.

"Thank you, Oneesama. Shall we get started then?"

"Of course." Retasu said firmly "Let's start by looking in that jewelry shop."

"No... I think Kisshu would like a watch." Minto said simply "Boys like watches."

"Let's buy him a stuffed animal na no da!!!" Purin said happily.

"NO!" Minto and Retasu said together.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was on her luffly date with Kisshu. This is, though, just a date to the food court. They got sandwiches, because Kisshu can be cheap like that, and then just sat down to eat without saying a word. Ichigo was cherry pink but Kisshu didn't seem all that bothered. He'd tripped Ichigo, nearly led her to her death and sort of owed her something.

"Sooo... Nyaaa... Do you visit the Cafe often nya?" Ichigo asked shyly. She had no idea what to say.

"Yeah. I go there a lot more often now that you work there, though."

"Really? Why nya?"

"...Because you work there?" Kish offered. Ichigo was kind of dense... But it was a cute type of dense.

"Oh nya!" Ichigo exclaimed, burning bright red "Th-thank you!"

"For what? Visiting more often?"

"Complimenting me nya."

"Oh. You're welcome then, I guess."

More silence. This time the silence was a bit more awkward.

"Do you like pastries?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Really only if they have strawberries, though."

"Why's that nya?"

"I met a cute kitten and named her strawberry." Kish explained. This only made Ichigo blush and one of her cat ears poped up. She yelped and put a hand over it before laughing nervously.

"How cute nya. I love kitties."

"I kind of thought so. You do say nya and act like a cat... Plus you're wearing..." Kisshu had a bit of a curious look on his face and eventually leaned closer to get a good look at Ichigo's bell.

"You're wearing the bell I gave that cat..."

Ichigo gulped and felt herself turning bright red. Had he figured it out?

Sorry to interrupt the fluffy glory of Kishigo but... NEWS FLASH. In the regular anime we've got our super dense Masaya who can't put two and two together and makes the whole drama of Ichigo's Mew secret oh-so-long. I mean, even if he did figure it out around book 2 (or so he says) he kept it secret and IF this was Masaya we could have this go on forever but... I'm sorry... This is Kisshu... I'm out, then.

"You're that cat from the park, aren't you?" Kisshu said to Ichigo doubtfully. Ichigo blushed and then nodded. "But how? You were a cat."

"The bell was cursed nya." Ichigo admitted. Kisshu just stared at her like she was insane and then remembered how his mother had always said the bell was unlucky.

"And now you're a human.. No wait... You're the cat Mew too, then."

Ichigo nodded.

"I was in love with all three of you."

"Eh?"

"N-Never mind!" Kish stuttered, feeling a bit stupid for wondering which he loved more when they were all the same person. You'd feel pretty stupid too.

And the awkward silence sets in....

Meanwhile....

"I say we get a necklace."

"Guys don't wear necklaces, Retasu."

"Teddy bear na no da!"

"Or teddy bears." Minto added.

"Build-A-Bear! Build a special friend na no da!"

"No."

"But Minto-oneechan na no da!!!!"

"Ah! I know!" Retasu exclaimed. She had stopped in front of a store selling many sparkling gems and was pointing at a pink sapphire strawberry.

"That's perfect."

"Why?"

"It's a strawberry, like Ichigo's name." Retasu explained "He named her that, remember?"

"Let's get a honey pot too, then, na no da!"

"Her name is NOT Honey." Minto snapped angrily "NOT HONEY."

"Fine na no da."

"I think that's a good idea." Zakuro said as she looked at the strawberry "It would represent them perfectly."

"Now if only there was a cat to go with it..." Retasu said with a dreamy sigh "It's be perfect."

Zakuro paused and then walked into the store. She chatted with the manager, pointed to the strawberry, chatted some more and then walked out with a velvet bag.

"One strawberry cat necklace."

"Necklace? I thought we weren't getting anecklace, Oneesama!" Minto said in protest.

"This is special. It's a cat on one necklace and strawberry on the other. If they each have one then they can always have part of each other nearby..."

"... Or so we'll say na no da."

Everyone turned to Purin and then smiled. Yes, even Zakuro.

"As long as they think they're carrying part of their love around it'll work." Zakuro said with a slight smile "Now let's go."

"Okies dokies! to the food court na no da!!!"

"We'll have to be careful, though. We don't want to interrupt their date." Retasu said softly.

"We won't." Minto reassured her "We'll just wave to Ichigo and she can come get it."

"Sounds good to me na no da."

As the four walked back to Ichigo they passed yet another store selling fancy jewels. Minto suddenly stopped there, looking to be in a daze, and stared at the front display. There was a colorful rock in the shape of a heart there... And for some reason she felt it calling out to her.

_"Buy me... Buy me... You've got to buy meeeee...." _It whispered to her. Minto just stared and put her hands on the glass.

_"Buy meee..." It urged "Hurrrrry!"_

"Minto-san? Minto-san? Are you ok?" Minto was shook from her daze by a very concerned Retasu. The rock was no longer calling to her. It had shut itself up. She shook her head and then nodded.

"Of course. Sorry about that..."

"Do you like that jewel na no da? It says it's called an Aqua Rock na no da."

"I-I-I-I... No... But it was calling out to me..."

Retasu and Purin exchanged glances and then giggled.

"You really like it, huh na no da?" Purin asked happily.

"That's cute. I wish we could buy it for it you..."

"It's not like that!!! Like I said, it was calling out to---!"

Plop. Minto looked up and noticed a bag on her head and the rock no longer behind the display window.

"Merry Christmas." Zakuro said when Minto took the bag and looked inside. The rock was in there...

"Th-Thank you!" She stuttered, her face burning bright red "Oneesama! Thank you SO much!"

Minto then hugged Zakuro and giggled. Even if she hadn't loved the rock before she loved it now... She'd always keep it with her! ALWAYS!

"So you're a Mew, huh?" Kisshu sighed and leaned back in his chair "Drat."

"Why drat nya?"

"I can't date a Mew. Pai'll kill me."

Ichigo blushed and both her cat ears officially popped out. Kish stared and then smiled.

"You really are like a cat."

"Nya... Nyaaaooo..." Ichigo said softly in embarrassment "G-Gomen nasai nya..."

"No problem..."

"Nyaaa... Nyo?" Ichigo looked over Kish's shoulder and noticed her friends waving at her from the other side of the food court "Eh... One minute nyo."

"I'll be waiting."

"Yay. Thank you nya." Ichigo said happily before hurrying over to her friends.

"What's up?"

"We got you a gift for Kisshu. Give him one of these and you wear the other." Minto said happily, still blushing from getting her pretty stone, as she handed Ichigo the bag with the necklaces in it. Ichigo took the velvet bag and smiled.

"Thank you nya!"

"No problem. Good luck, Ichigo. I think he likes you."

Ichigo looked down and nodded "A-Actually nya... He says he wants to date me nya."

Everyone stared and then Minto hugged Zakuro and Retasu clapped her hands together while Pruin jumped around.

"That's wonderful." Retasu said in awe.

"How lucky!" Minto cried, still hugging Zakuro who was smiling slightly to congratulate Ichigo.

"Hurrah na no da!"

"... But he can't because he knows I'm a Mew now too..."

Everyone stopped celebrating and frowned.

"Ichigo-san, don't worry. We'll take care of the Mew Aqua quickly." Retasu promised.

"Yeah. Then you can be normal again." Minto said happily.

"Good luck on your date." Zakuro added. Ichigo smiled and nodded. Then she hurried back to Kisshu.

"So it's here...?"

"Yup. Kisshu was supposed to get it but it looks like he got side tracked with a date..."

"That's so much like him..."

Pai and Taruto were hovering above the mall. They were watching the scene through the glass window-roof. After a minute, Taruto narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Found it. That girl has it." He said.

"The one with black hair and buns, correct?"

"That's the one." Taruto said with a smirk before hovering closer to the window "Let's get started then. Para Para!"

Taruto threw a Kirema parasite at a nearby bird that perched on the side of the building and it morphed into a large, ugly bird.

"Alright! I'll get the Mew Aqua!" He announced. Taruto then smashed the window and flew down with many terrified people watching him. It was show time!

"AAAAH!" A screamed was heard the second Taruto made his Kirema Anima and then moe screams filled the air when Taruto actually broke the glass. Glass shards rained down on everyone in the food court and Kish got out of his seat.

"Why is he here?!" Kisshu snapped "Ichigo, don't move or transform."

"But I've got too..." Ichigo said quietly.

"Don't."

Ichigo quieted down and then looked up at Taruto. The brown haired midget flew over to Minto and tried to snatch away the bag Zakuro had given her.

"N-No!" Minto yelped in protest "This is mine!"

"No. It's ours."

"NO!" Minto yelled firmly as she ripped the bag from Taruto's grasp and darted away "It's mine!"

Taruto hissed and prepared to follow but Purin sprung up and tackled him to the ground.

"Omigosh na no da! You're the boy who used to watch my show na no da!"

"GET. OFF. ME."

"Wanna see me perform na no da?"

"NO."

"Run, Minto-san!" Retasu called to Minto when Minto stopped at a railing and jumped off.

"Mew Mew Mint! Metamorpho-sis!" Minto cried. She transformed midair and then collected herself and pulled into a glide with her wings spread out before touching the ground.

"Drat it!" Taruto hissed "PAI!"

"Right." Pai said coldly as he prepared to go after Minto.

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"METAMORPHOSIS!"

Pai stopped before he had time to go far and then felt something hit his cheek. What something? Zakuro's whip was the something.

"You aren't going anywhere." Mew Zakuro said firmly.

"I have to get the Mew Aqua." Pai replied harshly.

"Minto doesn't have it."

"Yes she does. that pretty shiny rock in her bag is Mew Aqua." Taruto explained "And it's ours."

"Is not na no da!" Mew Pudding said firmly in protest "Zakuro gave it to Minto-oneechan na no da!"

"We won't let you take Minto's gift from Zakuro." Mew Lettuce added.

"For the future of Love we'll serve!" Mew Lettuce and Mew Pudding said together. The first fight for Mew Aqua was about to begin!!!

**The Original Date Plan!!!**

**Satou:** I admit... Originally this was going to be a date with Aoyama that ended with Kisshu saving Ichigo from his ebilness but... Oh well ; I just felt like mentioning that in the palce of the authoress notes nya.

**Minto:** --; Oh how very kind of you.

**Satou:** -nods- You're too much trouble to costar with -is thawcked-


	6. Part 2! Minto's Mew Aqua and Love!

**Chapter 6 --- Tokyo Zoo Crew**

**Satou: **Nya! So sorry for not updating I accidently tied a knot in the story!

**Kisshu:** Nice going xx;

**Satou: ** glares ANYWAYS! Now, I shall continue writing again o.o;

**Kisshu:** Great. Now shut up and update.

**Satou:** Oh! RIGHT! Shameless Advertising! Read my other stories?

**Kisshu:** rolls eyes Just update.

**Satou: **Alright. Fine fine fine. Mr. Bossy. Anyways, this chapter is SUPER SHORT ; and terrible. Gomen. Trying to get out of my Writer's Block. It's also mainly a Minto/Zakuro chapter ;

**Chapter 6 --- The Christmas Date Continues... In May... Yeah o.o;**

Mew Mint was flying around the mall, trying to avoid a Chimera Anima that had been sent after her. The creature was like a large feline-woman, her legs long and perfect for swift running and high jumping, and her movements graceful and almost musical. The Chimera Anima ran to Mew Mint, slicing at the bird girl's wings with its razor sharp claws, but Mew Mint pushed herself out of the way and higher into the air with a simple stroke of her wings.

"Dangit. Why do you want this so much? Oneesama gave it to ME!" Mew Mint screamed angrily, holding the jewel closer to her chest than ever before as she continued flying higher into the air. The jewel was glowing a faint light blue now, and it sent a warm feeling through Mew Mint's body.

"Oneesama..." Mew Mint said quietly, closing her eyes lightly and smiling to herself. As long as she had this jewel, proving that the graceful wolf, Zakuro Fujiwara, loved her, she could do just about anything.

The Chimera Anima, which had been jumping up and down in attempts to reach Mew Mint for a while now, took one final leap and managed to grab the bird girl's ankle. Mew Mint yelped in surprise and felt the jewel slip out of her grasp, so reached out and caught it as it just about left her finger tips. This Chimera Anima was a problem. It was weighing her down, and Mew Mint just now noticed a group of school girls watching from below. If Mew Mint fell, the Chimera Anima would crush those girls. She couldn't just let that happen.

"RUN!" Mew Mint screamed to the girls, flying more desprately than ever. Higher and higher... But the girls couldn't hear her. The Chimera Anime's arms were moving up slowly, helping to pull it up Mew Mint like a ladder. It was disturbing, and made Mew Mint shevir with fear. This Chimera Anima was making all the happiness the jewel gave her go away... She could smell something, an awful smell, and it was making her head feel light.

"MEW MINT!"

A call from below awoke Mew Mint from her daze, and she realized that the Chimera Anima had been preparing to slice her arms with its claws, perhaps just cut her arms right off so she couldn't touch the pretty jewel anymore.

"MEW MINT!"

The voice continued calling her name, and Mew Mint looked down just in time to see Mew Zakuro jumping upwards. The elegant wolf mew grabbed the Chimera Anima Woman as she jumped by, yanking the creature away from Mew Mint and leaving only a slight scratch of the lorikeet's arm to prove she'd been there once.

"ONEESAMA!" Mew Mint shrieked, no longer dazed from whatever spell that monster had cast on her, "ONEESAMAAAAAA!"

She could tell Mew Zakuro had gotten rid of that Chimera Anima and was paying a price. Mew Zakuro landed on a platform that hung from the wall, probably used while decorating the giant Christmas tree. The Chimera Anima was now trying to cast its spell on Mew Zakuro, but Mew Zakuro was lashing at it with her Zakuro Whip and not letting the creature get too close. Mew Mint watched in horror as the Chimera Anima found a weak spot in Mew Zakuro's defences and punches Mew Zakuro in stomach, throwing her off the platform and towards the ground...

And there was blood. Small wounds, but they were wounds and they were bleeding freely.

"ONEESAMA!" Mew Mint shrieked, louder than ever before, "ZAKURO!"

This sudden burst of emotion triggered the Mew Aqua. The jewel Mew Mint had been holding began to glow, the glow slowly inking around Mew Mint as well. It was that warm, safe feeling again. Mew Mint gasped in surprise as the light coming off her body formed a wand in front of her. It was beautiful, pink and long with a heart shape on the top.

"Mew Aqua Wand! SHINING!" Mew Mint called, the words barely seeming to be her own. The wand glowed brighter than ever before, magic and power warming the handle as Mew Mint snatched it. This was the answer. Somehow, she just knew it was the answer.

"Ribbon... Aquae Guttae!" Mew Mint called, feeling herself lifting off the ground and her body twirling, almost in a natural wind. As Mew Mint spun around, she saw colorful bubbles rush out of the Mew Aqua Rod and pop as they touched things around her. Mew Zakuro's wounds were healed, and the wolf mew mew floated safely to the ground where she stood and watched. Mew Lettuce and Mew Pudding watched excitedly as well. They watched Mew Mint fly around and watched the bubbles.

"Amazing, na no da! What's going on?" Mew Pudding asked excitedly.

"The power of the Mew Aqua Rod is claiming the skies." A voice replied, coming from Mew Pudding's henshin locket. It was Keichiiro, which know-it-all questions.

"Na no da?"

"The Mew Aqua, when combind with the energy of you Mews, claims part of the land we want to keep so it obeys your heart and yours alone." Keichiiro continued, "Meaning that if all of you use a Mew Aqua, we'll eventually reclaim everythign here and beable to force the Kirema Family away, since these lands will be ours and not theirs."

"Awesome, na no da!" Mew Pudding exclaimed excitedly. She'd have to work hard and get some Mew Aqua too!

Taruto and Pai cursed to themself, teleporting away so as to avoid anymore meaningless fighting. Mew Mint's spinning slowed and she began moving towards Mew Zakuro, landing near the other girl and hugging her tightly. The Mew Aqua Rod dissolved and Mew Mint just sobbed louder, slowly returning to her usual human form.

"I-I'm sorry, Oneesama... I used up all of that jewel you gave me and it's gone now... I'm so sorry..."

"Sssh..." Mew Zakuro said quietly, also changing back, and stroking Minto's hair softly to quiet her, "Don't worry... I'm just glad you're ok."

"I'm glad too, Oneesama..." Minto said quietly, her cheeks burning red. This was the best Christmas ever.

Back in the food court...

"What just...?" Ichigo said softly, staring at the scene blankly. Kisshu turned around, having finshed protecting his darling kitten, and smiled.

"Everything's ok, now, Koneko-chan..."

"Oh... Good..." Ichigo said softly, smiling brightly. She was so glad that Kisshu was returning her love... Why hadn't she thought of this sooner?

"... Huh? Wait a second... Kisshu, you do love me, right?" Ichigo said slowly, her face going a bit pale. That was right... If Kisshu really loved her, she should've turned into a cat by now...

"Right...?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Satou: **I've always wanted to be able to say that x3


	7. Turning into a Cat! 48 hours left, nya!

**Authoress Notes--- **

**Satou: **I WROTE THE CHAPTER! Yes, it's short, but I untied my story knot. Now I can hopefully update more regularly.

Ichigo sat sadly in the Cafe, her grey gaze locked on yet another letter. Kisshu had been sending her apologies non-stop. He really did seem to love her, but unless her cat ears and tail appeared, Ichigo wasn't convinced. She was supposed to turn into a cat if he liked her back, but she wasn't a kitty yet! This couldn't possibly be right... But... She should be happy... Kisshu loved her and she was still a human... So why couldn't she bring herself to smile?

"Ichigo-oneechan's depressed na no da." Purin said matter-of-factly as she passed the table Ichigo was sitting at. Ichigo's sadness hadn't been attractive to customers lately, so Ryou was having Ichigo work in the back, where she washed dishes and got trays ready.

"I know." Minto said miserably, "How annoying... She still gets paid and everything..."

"Minto-san..." Retasu said in a quiet, concern way, "You shouldn't be so mean... Ichigo-san's going through a tough time right now, we should comfort her."

Minto just shrugged it off and walked out from the back room with a silver tray, bringing tea out to table 3. Purin took one sad look at Ichigo, then bounced off with 3 trays balanced on her hands and head, while Retasu walked out in a forced-cheerful way to greet customers. This was such a gloomy day at Cafe Mew Mew...

But around noon, things suddenly changed. Ryou called for an afternoon break, and the Cafe closed up for an hour. This was new, and had never happened before, so the Mew Girls were very surprised and concerned. Even Ichigo looked up from her letters to ask what was wrong.

"Emergency meeting." Ryou explained swiftly, "Keichiiro discovered something about the Mew Aqua."

"Really na no da?" Purin exclaimed excitedly, as she always did, as she hurried into the basement. The other four girls were soon to join her, and the basement lights went out so the TV screen was more visible.

"So, what'd you find out?" Minto asked with a shrug, watching a video taping of her flash across the TV screen.

"We've discovered that the Mew Aqua has a positive effect on you five." Keichiiro explained, "And is able to stablize your human form for a while longer..."

"As in...?" Retasu said carefully, wanting a better explanation.

"He means that whenever a Mew Aqua is activated and used in our favor, it effects your human form. Every Mew Aqua will keep you human longer, even if by all senses of logic you should be in your animal form. Everytime a Mew Aqua is used for our team, it effects all of you."

"That makes sense." Minto said simply, casting a glance to Ichigo, "Isn't that great, Ichigo? That must be why you haven't got cat ears, or a tail, or haven't turned into a cat. Kisshu still likes you."

Ichigo nodded, smiling brightly, "Yay! So how long will the effect la-"

As if on cue, Ichigo's ears and tail suddenly popped up, the poor girl shrieked before covering them with her hands and falling to her knees.

"Noooo! Not now!"

"Sadly, we discovered this just as the effect wears off. If we don't find Ichigo some Mew Aqua in 2 days, she'll turn into a cat." Keichiiro said firmly.

"Oh no!" Retasu gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

"That's terrible na no da! That means Ichigo-oneechan and Kisshu-oniichan can't be together much longer na no da!"

"What're we going to dooooo?" Ichigo whined, still trying to hide herself as her tail swayed nervously, "I dun wanna become a cat!"

"We find Mew Aqua." Zakuro said firmly, stepping up, "Shirogane-san, can you locate any traces?"

"No." Said Ryou with a slight frown on his face, "But we're creating a sensor on Masha. We've also found that if you're near a Mew Aqua and feel a strong emotion, you'll glow blue."

"Why does the good guy always glow blue na no da?" Purin interupted randomly.

"Purin-san, we don't have time for tha.." Retasu started, but Minto cut her off.

"Dunno. Guess that means I'm the good one here, though, huh?"

"Purin's a good guy too na no da! She's the brave lion of justice na no da!"

"You're a monkey." Minto snapped, "And I was just kidding."

"You mean you're a bad guy na no da!" Purin demanded, whacking Minto over the head with a Cafe menu, "Ucky buggo GO!"

"OW!" Minto shrieked, covered her head, "I was just joking, Purin!"

"Minto-oneechan is a villian, we must capture her and desect her brains na no da!"

"You will not!" Minto screeched, narrowly missing another whack in the face from the menu, "Stop it, Purin!"

"Purin-san, please..." Retasu said quietly, trying to grab Purin and hold her back, though Purin jumped away in time.

As all the this went on, with Ryou and Keichiiro staring miserably in the background (Until Purin decided to whack Ryou and Keichiiro too, seeing as this had now evolved into a game in stead of battle between good and evil), Zakuro kneeled down near Ichigo. The poor girl Ichigo was trembling all over, her grey eyes turning a bit pink like her cat eyes as her cat form slowly began to take over. The black color of the girl's ears and cat fur was creeping up her hair, the roots now black and slowly taking over the pink color, and her canine teeth were becoming more noticable.

"Ichigo?"

"I don't want to be a cat!" Ichigo protested, "I'm so happy with Kisshu! This isn't right!"

"Ichigo..."

"I've got so much to do! I want to become famous as a human, and I like being a Mew, and I love my part time job, and I can't be with Kisshu if I'm a cat..."

Zakuro sighed and got up, patting Ichigo on the head for comfort as she rose to her feet once more.

"Ichigo, don't worry. We're going to find Mew Aqua, ok? Just focus on being your usual cheerful self..."

"Yes, Ichigo-san. Everything'll work out." Retasu said in hopes of comforting the poor neko, having somehow wormed herself out of Purin's new game, which now involved whacking people with a broken keyboard instead of a menu.

"Minna..." Ichigo said happily, a weak smile on her face, "Right! Of course. Thank you, everyone..."

"Your welcome." Zakuro said with a more natural smile. This smile caught the eyes of Minto, and the lorikeet girl rushed over.

"Oneesama, what's going on?"

"Ichigo's just a bit sad. Don't worry, Minto." Zakuro said simply, smiling at Minto. This was enough to turn the blue mew bright red, and she giggled in delight as Zakuro gave her a pat on the head as well before walking off.

"Where are you going, Oneesama?" Minto asked sadly.

"A model shoot. It's for a magazine. I'm supposed to look like I naturally do..."

"Oh..." Minto said quietly, sad not to be able to spend anymore time with her role model.

"... So I was wondering if you'd like to join me..."

"W-What?" Minto stuttered, face cherry red and eyes wide, "W-Why?"

"It's easier for me to smile naturally when you're around, and a smile is better than my usual frown. Would you like to join me for the model shoot? I doubt anyone would mind if you join me in some pictures..."

"Of course! I'd love to!" Minto blurted, hurrying over to Zakuro, "I'll change out of my uniform right away!"

And with that said, Minto rushed off to change, and go to the photo shoot with Zakuro, a huge smile on her face.

"That takes care of Minto-san and Zakuro-san..." Retasu said quietly, "Now what?"

"Let's go shopping na no da!" Purin exclaimed, done playing.

"... Why? And for what?" Ichigo asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Oh. We could get you a hat, Ichigo-san, so no one sees your ears... Unless you don't want to..."

"That sounds good. Mind if I join you?" Ryou asked, done nursing his poor head after "playing" with Purin. The joys of keyboard wounds.

Retasu's fae turned cherry pink and she nodded slowly.

"Y-Yes. Would you like to come?"

Ichigo giggled. This was going to be so much fun!

_Don't worry, Kisshu-kun. With friends like these, I'll be human forever!_


End file.
